


Mate Material

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Adam Raki, True Mates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel isn't mate material.He's spent most of his time after Gabi alone until he meets Adam Raki. He refuses to let himself go through the pain of losing another omega so he decides that he'll ignore the feelings he has for him and remain friends.Sometimes things don't work out that way.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 237





	Mate Material

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr dialogue prompt: “you owe me a kiss.”

Nigel was not what you call “mate material.” 

He’d fucked his way through enough alphas, omegas, and betas over the years to prove that. No one was eager to attach themselves to someone who wanted nothing more than total control over everything they did. Which was why he’d only tried it once and failed so fucking miserably he didn’t try again. 

Not even when he met Adam Raki. 

Adam was an omega who had just come off a bad relationship with a toxic alpha that wanted to make him into something he wasn’t and Nigel wouldn’t be that. Not to him. So they became fast friends even though they had so little in common. Nigel needed to be near Adam, almost always, and he tried not to wonder why that was. 

Then, of course, Adam ruined everything. 

The knock came on Nigel’s door at eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday after a long night slinging beer. Darko’d told him he could have tonight off and he planned on watching some Dipper something with Adam in the park. 

He swung the door open with a growl only to soften seeing Adam on the other side. 

“Star, it’s eight in the fucking morning. What’s happened?” 

Adam looked oddly nervous. 

“Um....I....I have a date.” 

Nigel blinked. 

They’d known each other exactly eleven months, three weeks, and two days. Adam had never once dated anyone, and hadn’t even mentioned feeling like he wanted to look for a mate. 

“Where...I mean....fuck. Come in.” 

The interior of Nigel’s place was pretty similar to Adam’s, and again he tried not to think about why he’d made it that way. Nigel had lived in New York for five years before they’d ever even met but one week later he’d changed his place completely. 

Just because. 

“We met online,” Adam started, sounding nervous, “And I didn’t tell you because you once told me that online dating sites were bad but my heats keep getting worse and I don’t....I can’t do them alone anymore. I always feel like someone is out there who....I just....” 

Nigel felt like he might be sick. 

“Oh,” he said, hands shaking as he walked over to the counter for his cigarettes, “Well...if that’s what you need Star then....” 

“You don’t think it’s a bad idea? I’ve only ever had one romantic relationship and I’ve never been knotted.”

Nigel walked to the balcony, anger rising, and put the cigarette into his mouth. He tried lighting it three times before he could and took a long drag that tasted like shit. 

“I know, Star.” 

Fucking Beth was an asshole. 

“Lucas is very nice. He was a teacher and....” 

He drowned out everything else, his chest aching, and by the time he’d finished his cigarette Adam was still going on. 

“....but I don’t know if I’m very good at it.” 

Nigel frowned. “Good at what, Star?” 

“Nigel, were you even listening?” 

“Of course, Darling, but....” 

Adam crossed his arms. “What did I say?” 

“You were talking about your date and...well...” 

“Nevermind,” Adam sighed, “I know you don’t really like talking about things like mates after your wife. I just don’t have anyone else to talk to who I feel comfortable with and I thought maybe you could help me.” 

He headed for the door and Nigel rushed to grab his arm. 

“I want to help you,” he said, “I...what do you need? When is this date?” 

“Wednesday.” 

“So you have two days to...what is it that you don’t think you’re good at?” 

Adam blushed. “Um....well....”

“Adam, you came all the way over here at eight in the morning to ask for my help. I can’t help you, Darling, without knowing what exactly....” 

“I’m not sure I’m good at kissing. Beth used to tell me I got very tense when we kissed and didn’t seem very excited. Like I was scared. I don’t know what type of kisses alphas like and you’re an alpha so....” 

Nigel zoned out again. 

“....and I know that we won’t kiss right away but Lucas was married and mated once before but they got unmated. I don’t want to be the type of omega that someone doesn’t....Nigel?” 

“You want me to help you with kissing?” 

“Yes,” he said, sitting down on Nigel’s couch with a sigh. 

Nigel sat down slowly. “Darling, are you asking me to help you practice kissing?” 

He nodded. 

This was his worst nightmare. Nigel squeezed his hands into fists at his sides and tried to calm his body down. His inner alpha was practically howling and all he’d been given was permission to kiss an omega. 

The perfect omega. 

He let out a long breath. 

“Darling, I know you’re comfortable with me but don’t you think that introducing this type of thing into our relationship may....hurt our friendship?” 

Adam’s face fell. “Oh.” 

“I know you’re worried but I’m quite sure you’ll do just fine with this alpha Lucas.” 

He watched Adam’s lip quiver. “Okay.” 

“And....even if the first time you’re tense any decent alpha would be patient enough to wait until you’re comfortable. You know that, yes?” 

He looked down. “Yes.” 

“Now....” 

“Am I that unattractive that you don’t want to kiss me?” 

Nigel froze.

“I know you’re not attracted to me, Nigel, but if you think I’m that unattractive then please tell me because Lucas said he thought I was very good looking. If he was lying to me then I’d like to know.” 

His hand shook when he grabbed the arm of the couch. “Star....” 

“And I know you regularly have sex with many different types of second gender so you of all alphas know what type of person is attractive.” 

“Darling,” he sighed, looking at the wall away from him, “That’s not why and you know it. If we bring this into our friendship....we may not have any friendship at all.” 

Adam’s silence was deafening. 

“And I don’t want to lose you, Star. Not you. I can’t lose you.” 

“I don’t want to lose you either, Nigel. You’re my best friend.” 

The words were like a knife in Nigel’s heart but he turned to smile at Adam.

“You’re mine too, Star. My very best friend in the whole fucking world.” 

Adam put his hand over Nigel’s on the couch and the touch felt like acid but Nigel grabbed hold. 

“I won’t worry about this,” he said, smiling, “Not if it means I could lose you.” 

He forced himself to smile. 

“What are you doing today, Star?” 

“Well I was planning on spending today kissing with you, but...now I’m not sure.”

Nigel dug his nail into the side of his leg hard enough he was sure to draw blood. 

“We can get ready for your Dipper thing tonight then, right?” 

“Oh yes!”

The rest of the day Nigel basked in Adam’s presence and tried not to imagine just what it would be like when he was gone. This Lucas person would most likely snatch him right up unless Nigel killed him. 

He thought for a moment just how easy it would be to kill him but decided it wasn’t worth Adam’s hurt feelings. 

That night they looked at the Dipper in the park and Nigel listened to Adam talk about stars for what felt like seconds but turned out to be three hours. He walked him home filled with warmth and happiness only to be reminded what was coming. 

“....and then we’re going to see a movie.” 

He sighed as they stopped in front of Adam’s building. 

“I’m sure you’ll have a fucking amazing time.” 

Adam frowned. “Yes.” 

Nigel sighed. “Well I think I’d better...” 

“Nigel?” 

“Yes, Star?” 

“Can we try? Just once?” 

He paused. “Try what, Darling?” 

“Kissing.” 

“Adam....” 

Adam grabbed the front of Nigel’s shirt. “I just...I’m very nervous and I don’t even know if I smell very good when I’m nervous. I don’t....” 

Nigel inhaled Adam’s scent and shivered. “Darling, you smell amazing. You always do.” 

He looked up at Nigel. “I do?” 

“Always. I’m not sure if I’ve ever....smelled an omega who smelled better,” Nigel whispered, his heart suddenly beating wildly in his chest. 

Adam frowned. “Nigel?” 

“I have to go, Star. Goodnight.” 

Nigel’s entire body felt like it was on fire as he walked, sweating, and by the time he got to his place he was fully knotted and aching. 

He was going into a rut. 

What the fuck? 

Nigel had never gone into a rut, not once in thirty seven years, and now his body was aching for a wet, slick, hole. 

“Adam,” he moaned, clutching the edge of the couch. 

His vision was hazy as he started to stroke his knot, his teeth ached, and the rest was a blur. 

A blur that lasted nearly four days. 

When Nigel came out of his rut he had seventy seven text messages, forty nine missed calls, seven voice mails, and his body felt like he’d gone through the ringer. He took two showers, ate his weight in the macaroni and cheese he kept in the house for Adam, and by the time he felt normal it was nearing mid-afternoon.

He was still exhausted but he checked his messages. 

**Adam: Are you okay?**

**Adam: Why aren’t you answering your phone?**

**Adam: Are you mad at me?**

“Fuck.” 

Nigel saw all but one of his voice mails was from Adam. He didn’t even listen to any of them and rushed out of his place only to find Adam wasn’t home. Or at least not answering his door. 

He called Adam six times but didn’t get any response. 

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

He was just about to text him when he saw the worst thing he’d ever seen. 

Adam was sitting on a park bench across the street from his apartment building laughing and chatting away with a strange man beside him. 

Lucas. 

Nigel felt ill as he watched them smile at each other. 

That was it then. 

He forced himself to turn away, hopped on his bike, and took off. 

Fucking idiot. 

All this time he’d stopped himself from listening to his instincts because of what happened with Gabi and now Adam found someone else. Someone softly sweet who would be a good alpha and raise babies with him. 

Adam would look so fucking beautiful all round and glowing with a kid in him. 

Nigel didn’t even realize he had tears on his face until he pulled up to Darko’s bar, and he headed right for the bar only for Darko to glare at him. 

“I thought you were dead, asshole.” 

“I fucking wish.” 

“Did you talk to your little mouse? He’s been bugging the fuck out of me for days. I told him you probably found a good bitch to fuck.” 

Nigel glared back at him. “I was in a rut.” 

Several groans echoed around him. 

“What are you, Brother? Fourteen?” 

He ignored him and Darko poured him a shot that Nigel didn’t touch. 

“Little Mouse keeps coming by,” he mumbled, “The boys love him.” 

The same groans all murmured agreement and Nigel growled. 

“Hey, hey....they think he’s adorable. Like a puppy.” 

“He’s....fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

Nigel slammed his hand on the bar five times in a row until the pain in his knuckles dulled the one in his heart. He felt the phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out to look. 

**Adam: I won’t bother you anymore.**

He chewed his lip as he stared at the words.

“What’s the mouse sent you? Another….” 

Nigel licked his lips before he smiled. His hands shook as he blinked around the wetness in his eyes.

“That’s it then.” 

Darko snatched the phone from his hand. 

“HEY!” 

“You stupid fucking asshole,” Darko sighed, “Did you even listen to the messages or read the texts?” 

“I don’t need to know about his fucking perfect new alpha. Now give me back my phone you fucking knotter before I....” 

Darko pressed the phone to Nigel’s ear. 

_“Nigel, it’s me again. I don’t like this. I feel very bad and I don’t like this. You’re very mean to ignore me so much and Lucas....he’s been a much better friend than you have. I don’t know if you’re hurt, sick, or just angry with me. I can’t...I don’t like not knowing. I don’t...I can’t...you’re hurting me. This hurts me very much.”_

Nigel’s inner alpha was howling again but not for any good reasons. 

“What good was this going to do? What....?” 

Darko groaned. “Listen and read, Brother. Don’t be a fucking idiot.” 

Nigel stared at the other unheard messages. 

“It’ll only get worse.” 

“Nigel....” 

He pressed play on the last one. 

_“Nigel, it’s me. You know it’s me. I’m very upset. I don’t understand why you can’t answer the door or the phone. I can’t sleep very well and I....I keep having nightmares even when Lucas sleeps over. I don’t like this. Lucas says omegas can get very sick when they’re rejected by their true mates. It’s very rare for omegas to feel like this but....”_

Nigel’s heart was beating wildly in his chest. 

True mate? 

“No, no, no, no, no,” he shook his head, “No, it’s....omegas don’t. Omegas don’t feel...” 

Alphas found their omegas not the other way around, and an omega didn’t smell or feel the same as an alpha did. That was the whole shit of the thing, always had been, and now Adam was spouting off fairy tales about true mates? 

Was Lucas his true mate? What did he mean about rejection?

“Nigel?” 

He tossed the phone to Darko. “Break it. I’m….I gotta get out of here.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about you stupid….?” 

Nigel practically ran from the bar, barely able to see straight, and headed for his bike. He jumped on and pulled out his keys only for them to fall to the pavement. 

“Shit.” 

He took a deep breath and froze. 

Adam. 

He knew Adam’s scent anywhere. 

“You’re alive,” Adam said. 

“You knew I was alive, Star.” 

“No, I didn’t,” he whispered, “You didn’t answer the phone or the door for days. Darko didn’t know where you were and....” 

Nigel stared at his fallen keys. 

“You took some time away from your Lucas to come find me then?” 

He knew Adam came closer because his scent followed, and Nigel wanted so badly to look up but couldn’t. 

“Lucas told me not to come here but....I come almost everyday and…..” 

“It’s part of your routine,” Nigel said, looking up now, “I fucked with your routine. I’m sorry, Darling. I didn’t….” 

Adam looked not at all like a newly mated omega should, and when Nigel inhaled again he knew he wasn’t. He seemed to have lost a bit of weight, and his eyes were just as red as Nigel’s. 

“Where were you? Were you that upset with me about....did you....” he squeezed his hands into fists, “Did you find a good bitch to fuck? You look awful.” 

Nigel laughed, shaking his head. “Darling….no. I went into a rut.”

Adam frowned. “A rut? Alphas don’t go into them after puberty.” 

“I was the fucking exception.” 

“Why did you go into one?” 

“I don’t know,” Nigel lied, “I just...did. Maybe it was nature’s way of telling me I needed a fucking mate or…some other reason. Not that anyone needs to be stuck with me.”

Adam stepped closer and leaned down to pick up Nigel’s keys. He stared at the star keychain that they hung on. “I know you don’t want a mate,” he said, his voice thick, “But I do. I do very much and...it hurts a lot. Not being able to have the one I want.” 

“Your true mate,” Nigel said, “That’s all fairy tales, Star. If that Lucas is telling you…” 

He was surprised when Adam slammed the keys into the hand but held on tightly. 

“You’re my true mate, Nigel. Not Lucas. I...I...I didn’t know what to do when you were gone and wouldn’t answer and I called Lucas but he couldn’t calm me down not even when we kissed. It felt wrong, everything was wrong, and….” 

Tears fell down Adam’s face and Nigel reached out to wipe them away. 

“Star, I’m not….mate material. I’m shit at this, and…” 

Adam shook his head. “I know that’s what you think, Nigel, but....I don’t want anyone else.” 

Nigel felt the keys in between their hands. He could drive off, run away, and never have to fail fucking miserably again like with Gabi. Losing Adam wasn’t something he was sure he could live through. 

“I don’t want anyone else either, Star.” 

“Nigel….” 

“I think...I owe you something other than an apology don’t I, Adam?” 

Adam nodded. “You owe me a kiss.” 

He pressed his cheek against Adam’s and felt a shudder go through them both. 

“Fuck you’re burning up.” 

“I think,” Adam sighed, “I might be going into pre-heat.” 

“I love you, Adam,” Nigel whispered, nuzzling his cheek, “I think….fuck I think I’ve loved you for a long fucking time.” 

“I love you, Nigel. I….please, I….” 

He pulled back and stared into Adam’s beautiful blue eyes. “This one isn’t for fucking practice, Star.” 

Adam smiled. “No, it isn’t.” 

Nigel pressed their mouths together softly and groaned when Adam pulled him closer. He growled when their tongues touched, grabbing the back of Adam’s neck. The kiss got more heated when Adam tried to climb onto the bike, panting and writhing against him till the scent of his heat was too much to bear. 

He pulled back, gasping, and Adam’s cheeks were flushed with desire. 

“Are you scared, Star?” 

Adam shook his head. “No, Nigel,” he said, kissing him again, “I want more. I want…everything.” 

He smiled. “So do I, Darling. So do I.” 

They got back to Nigel’s place in record time, pulling off clothes so fast the rest felt a blur of skin and touch. Nigel fucked Adam all over his apartment, on nearly every surface, and when they finally came up for air several days later they had a matching set of marks on their necks. 

Nigel wore his proudly, and fucked Adam a few more times that last morning as the heat faded. 

“Mine,” he growled. 

“Always,” Adam sighed, “I’ve always been yours.” 

That much was true, they both knew it now, and Nigel was not about to let him go. 

Apparently Nigel was mate material. 


End file.
